Like A Barbie Doll
by CharLit-le
Summary: MissElliexXxXx's contest. "Stop quoting movies and songs and listen to me! This is serious!". Jesse turns up at Rachels house with a frantic 911 text from his girlfriend, what could it be? And do blondes really have more fun?


**This is my first time writing for this fandom so... :) And who doesn't love a little St. Berry.**

**This is my entry for MissElliexXxXx's contest. Prompt was: 'Stop quoting movies and songs and listen to me! This is serious', though, I changed the quote a bit and hope it still fits in. If not then it'll just stand on its own. **

**Hope you enjoy and of course, reviews are appreciated. **

**Charlotte**

* * *

"Rachel, please come out,"

Jesse sighed and positioned himself more comfortably against the door of his girlfriend's bathroom. He had hurried over after an urgent text she'd sent him reading just 'COME OVER NOW. EMERGENCY!' He knew not to take it too seriously, as the fiery brunette had a tendency to be just as melodramatic as him but had abided, only to end up locked out with the sounds of muffled sniffles coming from outside the door.

Jesse looked desperately around the frosted pink room for some thing to help him figure out what was wrong. His eyes came up with nothing though, the immaculate room offering him no hints as to the cause behind the emergency. Her rosy sheets were pin tight around the fluffy pillows on her bed and her desk was lined with exactly two of each pen along a strict line Jesse often watched her recreate with a ruler. There was even nothing even remotely out of place as he looked around and he could feel his frustration growing.

Rachel's dads, frequent travelers, were in Figi for two weeks as an anniversary present so they were of no help as well. Jesse pondered the possibility of her being upset about that before discarding it, Rachel liked being alone in the house, she often encouraged these trips. After a moment, Jesse was forced to try another approach.

"Rachel, if you don't come out now I'll have to barge down the door and potentially displace my shoulder and ruin my entire show business career," Jesse called out to his girlfriend, knocking lazily with his knuckles.

He was surprised when he heard a shifting inside the door before there was the click of a lock being unturned though she didn't open the door. Jesse waited patiently for what he knew would come next.

"Jesse, can you make me a promise?" Rachel whispered quietly, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Of course, Rachel," Jesse responded, impatience littering his tone as he waited for her to get it over with.

"Promise that what you see when I open this door won't make you break up with me," Rachel murmured, voice filled with such fear that Jesse found himself frowning. This didn't sound like the normal small problems that would have his girl locking herself in the bathroom. And you could believe him, she tended to lock herself in the bathroom… almost as often as she hid under her covers and claimed her life was over.

"Rachel, what's going on?"

And then she opened the door.

Jesse made a startled sound at the back of his throat and struggled to keep a straight face. He opened his mouth several time, resembling quite seriously a fish, until he settled to just look at his girlfriend, amusement evident on his handsome face. He took a small step forward, putting on a mask of concern to shield his inner laughter.

"Rachel," he began, voice tentative.

The miserable girl gave a slow nod, looking as if her life was about to end if the next words that left his mouth were bad.

"You've been Glindafied!" he exclaimed in a mock shock voice.

He watched in amusement as Rachel made some sort of feral noise in the back of her throat and collapsed onto her pink bed, grabbing the closest pillow to cover her now **blonde **head with. Jesse followed her more slowly, sitting down at the edge of her bed and placing a comforting hand on her back though he was still snickering.

"Jesse," she groaned from underneath her pillow, which came out with a sort of muffled sound that Jesse had to strain to here, "my life is ruined."

"Now, now," he responded lightly, patting her back in what he hoped was comfort though he couldn't be completely serious while he still strained not to roll on the floor in glee, "it's not the end of the world,"

Rachel shot up as if those words had burned her and shot a glare at her boyfriend. It didn't have the effect she hoped though; as he only had to cover his mouth with his hand as her decidedly platinum blonde hair was now fluffed around her face next to her dark eyebrows and troubled eyes. It took all of his will and the drawing of every show face he had ever worn to that moment in order to smooth his features, even then, his face cracked slightly into a slight upturning of the mouth that served to infuriate his girlfriend into huffing slightly and turning away from him on the bed. Jesse groaned at her dramatics and moved to sit beside her on the opposite side, this time succeeding in masking his face into mock seriousness.

"It is the end of the world, Jesse! Do you know what the kids at school will say? They'll think I was trying to turn into Quinn Fabray or, lord help me, Brittany! They'll think I was trying to turn into some sort of fairy tale character or some thing and the slushies will start and because my hair is no longer dark and stain resistant the slushies will turn it all sorts of colors and it'll all end up in me looking like a giant rainbow," she wailed in a long sentence that Jesse was astonished didn't make her run out of breath sooner as his girlfriend crumpled dramatically into her side.

He raised his arm to lay on her petite form, bringing his hand up to stroke her head comfortingly.

"I know you don't want to hear this but someone has to say it! You are out of control! I mean its just hair. Let it go!" Jesse chorused, altering the line slightly from Wicked. He figured since his first quote by Fiyero during this situation had been so witty, he'd just stick with that play.

Rachel looked up, her eyes brooding and laughter the farthest thing from her mind at that moment, "Why are you laughing at my woes?"

Rachel was quick to push away from him with a gasp.

"You think I'm being over dramatic, you're about to break up with me! What did I ever do to you Jesse?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Rach-"

"All I want to know is why, Jesse, why are you doing it? Was I not a good enough singer for you?" she asked pleadingly, sounding heartbroken.

"Rach-"

"No," she concluded herself, shaking her head at the ridiculous thought, "Of course not. Is it because you like some one else? Because I swear, I'll be able to tell if you're doing this because of another woman,"

"Rach-"

Suddenly, Rachel gasped and shot pin straight in her seat on the bed, hands suddenly going up to meet her cheeks as she wailed, "It's because I'm blonde, isn't it?"

Jesse had just opened his mouth to deny it when Rachel stood up with a small shriek of the words, "I never thought you that shallow Mr. St. James!"

"Whoa, Rach! Calm down!" Jesse exclaimed, pulling her to him much as she had the day she'd confronted him in his schools auditorium, with the same chuckle and gentle tone of voice, "I'm not breaking up with your Rachel, nor was I ever planning to,"

Rachel let out a slow breath, a blush rushing to her cheeks as she let Jesse pull her and her now blonde hair in.

"I'm sorry, I guess I get a bit… well… unsure of myself at times," she admitted, letting her head rest on Jesses chest, her very blonde head, she remembered suddenly.

"You have no reason to, Rachel, you're my unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe… well, blondie now," Jesse teased, gently nudging her head with his chin at his joke.

Rachel didn't laugh though, only curled herself deeper into his chest and letting him tighten his hold on her as he rocked her gently, smiling still at her antics that he would forever hold against her. After several moments though, Rachel looked up to meet Jesse's eyes in her own brown ones, a small smile finally playing on her full lips.

"Stop quoting musicals and songs at me! This is serious!" she pouted, "Wicked quotes can only make you through so much!"

Jesse chuckled, throwing his head back as he gave his girlfriend a slow lingering kiss on the lips that he knew would make her melt and effectively calm her down. He almost began laughing again when he heard her sigh slightly when he finally pulled away for breath, her hands going slack from where they were wound around his neck.

"Rachel Barbara Berry," he mumbled into her lips, "You are both tragically beautiful…"

Rachel suppressed a grin at this, hoping not to look arrogant.

"And beautifully tragic," he finished, earning him a hard smack.

This time Rachel didn't mind so much when Jesse laughed, as he brought her with him as he leaned backwards, his arms encircling her head – thought it was still blonde, she noted unhappily – and coming back down to rest lightly on her waist. When they met eyes again, he looked so cheery and in the moment that even Rachel let out a grin.

It was only after Jesse had led her back to her bed and several kisses later that he asked her the dreaded question. The 'why'.

Rachel stumbled for a bit, boding her time while she tried to formulate the most truthful answer that would make him think the most of her.

"I was just trying to balance it out in Glee club," she finally blurted, earning the furrowed eyebrows from her diva boyfriend.

"Tina, Mercedes, Santana and I had dark hair so I figured if I went blonde then it would be… three and three and it might help us… win?" she mumbled, having to repeat her answer several times.

She hated the shock on Jesses face, she wished he was laughing again.

Letting out another wail, she buried her head in his chest, though this startled him and his arms only encircled her many moments after the initial contact.

"Well..." Jesse mumbled after a moment, still reeling from his girlfriend's logic, "No good deed goes unpunished, I suppose,"


End file.
